A Thousand Broken Hearts
by Bexygh
Summary: A deeper look into the life of notorious Death Eater, Bartemius Crouch Jr, shows just how ones life can shape ones future. With love, loss, laughter and tears you'll follow Barty through the hardest times in his life.
1. Prologue

Back in the days before Harry Potter existed, when Dark Wizardry was coming into it's element and the Ministry was fighting with everything that it had, there was a woman. Her name was Elaine. And she fell in love.

It was her first ever real love, she had silly crushes whilst at Hogwarts but nothing more than flings and fancies. When she left and became a secretary for one of the most handsome men to grace the earth she thought she'd died and gone to heaven.

Four short years later they were married and Elaine Scunthorpson became Mrs. Elaine Crouch. It was many years later than her health would start to deteriorate and her mind slowly become slow and tired following the birth of their one and only son.

Bartemius Crouch Jr.

Bartemius was a quiet child. Even from a young age. When any other children would ask him to play he would hide behind his Mother's wheelchair and glare menacingly at them. Most children learnt to stay away from them quickly. Letting young Barty tend to his addiction to wizardry.

There were many times when Elaine would find him cuddled up in a corner, a book hanging from his thin hands and his eyes closed as he drifted off into a happy slumber. In his dreams he would see his Mother walk, and run, and play games with him. In all honesty he was jealous of what other children had, but of course he would never trade his Mother in for anything in the world. She was his rock.

When Bartemius was 11 he received his letter for Hogwarts. In the letter was something quite different to the rest, it read as this:

_Dear Mr Bartemius Crouch Jr,_

_You have been accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is suffice to say that had you been allowed to we would have accepted you earlier. Your talents have proven wise beyond your years. Please do not take this letter lightly, this is a warning. If you are found to be praticing magic outside of the school grounds it will be an immediate grounds for expulsion._

_Please prove that I am correct in thinking that you are a very talented young Wizard. I will look forward to seeing you shortly. Enjoy your time at home before you start school and remember this, it matters not what a person is born. But what they grow to be._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_A.P.B. Dumbledore._

Bartemius was shocked to receive such a personal letter, even down to the signature. He was very shocked indeed, but would never mention this to his parents. They were just happy that he was accepted. They never questioned what the letter would say.

It would be stupid to ramble on about Barty's first couple years, as it was his last year that was most important. That is where our story shall begin. I suggest taking up a seat. It may take a while.


	2. Two More Months

"Oi! Crouch!" Came a voice. I recognised it almost instantly but it still caused me to shiver. I hated the sound of her voice, why on earth did she have to transfer to Hogwarts?

"Good Morning Alecto..." I seethed as she approached. I appeared the perfect gentleman though. Holding the painting to the side as she stepped through into the Slytherin home room. "...I see you've been to Herbology for once." I teased as I pulled a bit of mandrake root from her skirt.

"Don't be so intrusive Crouch!" Alecto snapped. What was worse than hearing her voice? Seeing her wink. It was disgusting. Someone should let the girl know that she's uglier than a mermaid in the Hogwarts Lake. Those things are just terrifying.

I sighed and moved away from the crowd of girls in the common room. Too many of them were talking about how 'cute' most of the boys were. Not particularly my favourite topic of conversation. Then again taking to women like these wasn't my favourite past-time either. They all followed one woman around like a pathetic lot of bees following their queen.

_Cassiopeia._

How I loathed that name. She. That _thing_. That piece of dirt whom was not even worthy of scrubbing dirt from my Lord's shoes. She was ruining my life. Making it hell on earth, if my father hadn't already sorted to making me feel like I wasn't worth troubling over, she was worse.

I'd given up all reason for trying to be friends with the witch when she publicly humiliated me in front of our entire year with that damn article of hers. I mean how _**dare **_she do that to me?!

It doesn't matter to me that her sister is Bellatrix Black. Why should it? Bellatrix isn't even half as faithful as I. Or half as brilliant for that matter. I've even managed to trick Dumbledore into giving me one to one lessons. There is a death eater, right under his nose. And he can't even recognise it. Then again he never was the sharpest page in the book was he? He let my Lord continue to become what he is. So feared and so hated he's become the most famous wizard of all time! Long live my-

I seem to be rambling on...

I skirted my way past the girls and _her _until I found myself by the green fire which was not to be mistaken for a floo passageway. It was mearly a fire dye. Created by a halfblood around 50 years ago. Strange to think that halfbloods possess almost the same wizarding powers us Purebloods do. And to think that muggle-borns too have powers like our own! It is strangely astounding how the human race will adapt to rid itself of imperfections and weakness. They began stealing our magic the day our ancestors cast away their wands and turned into humans themselves. Makes me ashamed to be a wizard under those pretences.

Picking up my parchment and a quill I began to jot down various notes that came into my mind. I was edging closer to the 'muggle' matrix every single day. I was closer than ever to finding out what made muggles like Verwood and Carterson, whom were in the same year as me, seemed to possess magical ability without any direct lineage to a wizard. I'd hoped that if I made this discovery, that I would be hailed, be talked about for centuries to come.

I was a smart fellow, of course I was, I was set for astounding things. My father had wanted me to become a philosopher, like the great Nicolas Flamel. Though I had different plans entirely. My Mother of course had wanted nothing but happiness for me but saw naught but destruction in my chosen path. I'd figured as much, since her mind was beginning to melt, that she would have visions like that of that quack Trelawney. I don't doubt the Dark Lord and his decision upon this matter but if it were up to me I would just have someone kidnap the boy once he is born, then of course would I slay him. Wrench his pathetic head from his body and be done with it.

Does the Dark Lord listen to what I, a small Death Eater in training, has to say? No. He'd rather go with that deranged lunatics plan. Bellatrix doesn't know what she is talking about, and Pettigrew? I couldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. No, a plan like this will only fail with bumbling idiots like them. The Dark Lord would be much better off taking me, but such as the rules are, he can only give me my Mark once I have left this horrid school behind. Just two more months. I can bare it...just two more...

"Did you hear it? He's only gone and sworn his allegiance to you-know-who!" I heard a voice whisper as I was stirred from my sleep. As soon as I heard it my eyes were dart open. Luckily I wasn't facing them. I look back now and I recognise this as the beginning of my paranoia. Then again being paranoid doesn't exactly mean that they aren't after you.

"What, Crouch? The Minister of Magic's son? Go away with ya'!" A second voice chirped in quietly. They all hoped not to rouse me, but it was far too late. I was already awake and listening intently to their conversation.

"No seriously! Cassiopeia told me! And you know who her sister is. Apparently her sister told her. Said he was quickly going to 'rise in the ranks' if you catch my drift." I recognised the voice as that of Vincy Crabbe. He was always causing trouble. He was definitely going to be a follower one day but he'd probably just run like a coward if we were caught.

"Cassiopeia is full of crap and you know it. She's already ruined his reputation. I'll say it as a bet that she fancies him really. Just you wait and see." The other boys dismissed him and went back to their own beds. I sighed quietly to myself, allowing my tongue to flicker slightly over my upper lip. I'd always had the habit from being a child. My father hated it, and would give me such a whipping if I ever did it.

He would always tell me: "You look like a snake! It's bad enough you were placed into that house, now you're acting like one of them! No son of mine will become a mindless shallow vindictive man!" 

For every time he whipped me, I counted that as two unforgivables I'd use on him. There were three, in the old magic days there were 10, but as time grew on and advances in defensive magic came about the list was shortened to but three. I promised to use all ten on him. After that I'd destroy his mind with occulmency. I was particularly fond of that type of magic and I'd reckoned it would serve me well in times to come. For now I would wait, bide my time, and then when he is least expecting it. Like a lion...I'll pounce. And he shall fall.


	3. What happens in Vegas

How fast can these women run?! All week, it seems that all I've done is run from hundreds of girls!

It all began when they announced the final year ball. My father had the _perfect _idea of trying to set up a date/arranged marriage with a girl called Victoria Wallace. I knew her all too well though. Father, Zachary Wallace, country rock singer in America, Muggle. Mother, Adianna Jacques, auror, beauty of the ministry and pure blood. Whatever she saw in that man was terrible. Though they did create a rather pleasing to the eye daughter.

"Barty, this is Victoria..." My Mother announced, I narrowed my eyes at both of them as I looked at Victoria. Wearing a deep purple dress and green jacket, she wore the Ravenclaw symbol proudly on her purse.

"Don't be stupid. She's just a pathetic half-blood." I spat, moving out of the room and slamming the door behind me. I took all of the lashes proudly that night. I would not subdue to their pathetic attempts at setting me up with someone 'practical'. I would find a woman myself, someone smart, beautiful, pureblood, and perfect.

That's when it started at school...they were following me everywhere. First Verona Flint, then Zanbini girls. I swore that if I got _another_ love letter that week I was going to go mental.

That's when it came to this. 30 women following me like rabid dogs, begging for my love or even possible to hold my hand. I didn't care which, I needed to get away. My fringe got in the way of my sight and I obviously didn't see anyone go in before me when I ended up in the broom closet...

_Her. _I seethed as I ended up squeezing against her, her face red from running, and her chest rising and falling from panting. Her pixie like hair cut was all over the place and she looked like she'd had just as rough a day as I had. I still wasn't going to feel sorry for her.

"Didn't...expect...company...men...many...men.." Cassiopeia panted. I almost laughed when I heard it, I tried to manoeuvre around her, get a comfortable spot. All I got was a face full of her pixie like hair style. Her hair style seemed to change on whim at the moment. Not that I really noticed of course...

"So, you got hunted down too?" I asked, once free of her hairs grip.

"Yeah...who knew that a silly party would be so much trouble?" She replied in question. She flicked her hair out of my face then, and I happened to catch the smell of her perfume. A sweet pear drop type smell. Most likely a home-made potion. It was intoxicating me, before I knew it I grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

Her tongue was in my mouth and it tasted so sweet, I allowed my shaking fingers to run up her soft thigh and under her skirt. She was wearing silk. I found it was a thong. And then my pants became VERY stretched. She purred and rubbed herself against it.

"You fucking tease..." I growled before pulling up her legs so she was holding onto my hips with her thighs. And my god was it teasing. She loved it, every time I rubbed against her, grinding her, she let out a quick gasp of of her seductive little voice. It drove me wild, I began ripping the sides of her thong so that I could get closer to her heated center. My finger slipped over her clitoris, and my god was she wet.

"Fuck me..." She whispered. It didn't take me long to pull down my trousers. Then I entered her, pushing forward and she let out a cry. To my surprise she was tight, very tight, and it felt so good when I pushed into her. I can't tell if it was her first time or not but she was way too tight to be the slapper everyone gossiped about. I suddenly had way more respect for her. Didn't stop me ramming her like she was an enemy castle though.

She screamed out with every thrust and I felt her tighten around me, it had been around 20 minutes at this stage and I pushed further into her. "Come for me..." I whispered hotly into her ear, pushing my hips further and rubbing her swollen clit. She exploded then, panting, crying, and screaming my name. I was tipped over the edge and exploded too. The best orgasm I had, had so far. I came inside her, without even worrying about her getting pregnant. I whispered a spell which was much like the 'morning after pill' I'd read about whilst in the hospital once. She panted as she put her clothes back on.

"See you." Cassiopeia purred as she ran out of the door. I didn't know what to say, all I could do was laugh to myself.


	4. Slippery When Wet

In the end of it all I gave up and decided to take one of the Slytherin girls to the ball. It was the least I could do after hexing all of them. Her name was Aprella Kiss, she was strange to say the least. I thought at first she was a metamorphimagus, but it seemed she just dyed her hair bright green.

Well either way, she looked stunning in an emerald dress, so she and I spent a lovely evening together, I was a perfect gentleman. We danced, drank, and I left her at the dorm room.

It had been two weeks since the incident in the broom closet. Neither I, nor Cassiopeia for that matter, ever spoke of it again. And thank god too, I did not need this getting back to Bellatrix Lestrange. She hated me enough already.

I ran my fingers over my left forearm, over the sleeve, as I watched the green fire dance in the common room. The flames rose up and reminded me of a cobra. Rather fitting really, play with fire you get burned, play with a cobra, well and you end up six feet under.

After dropping Aprella off that night I ran straight to the port key. At this point in time a port key was very intuitive and Dumbledore would never think to protect against it.

I braced myself for going before touching the skull. When I arrived I was greeted by a very bored looking Bellatrix and the same old Lord and Master I had grown to take pleasure in being given orders from.

"Bartemius, don't take too long next time. The hour of midnight is fast approaching." The Dark Lord said dryly, not moving his eyes over me as I bowed before him.

"Aww little Barty had a good time at the dance?" Bellatrix squeaked. I hated the sound of her voice, it rang like a broken bell and it pierced like nails on a chalkboard. Everything about her made my skin crawl. She annoyed me, mainly because of her daughter. She'd found a baby whilst torturing someone over 5 years ago, and decided to use ageing potions to make her a seventh year pupil. Saraya was beautiful though. She had raven hair, and the deepest blue eyes. Well, that was when she was calm.

The second you got her wound up and her hair would go bright red, if you complimented her, it would go pink, and if you turned her on? Green. She loved the colour green.

I digress...

The dark lord raised a hand, and that silenced the whore. He looked down at me and I couldn't help but gaze up in awe. So much power, so much strength...everything I could ever hope to be. He held out his hand to me.

"Now is your moment, give me your left arm." I couldn't contain my excitement as I handed myself over to him. Pressing his wand into my skin he muttered the spell and the dark mark appeared in all its glory. It burnt, stung, and excited me beyond words. Instead of screaming out I had trouble containing my absolute pleasure, I then found that my secret pleasure must be pain.

"You honour me too highly my Lord," I uttered in response, trying not to scream out in ecstasy. Bellatrix muttered something about it always been too much, but in this state I could hardly care less what she was saying. I had my mark, The Mark. My journey had begun.

"Bartemius. Your first assignment. Saraya, find out her motives." The Dark Lord added in a bored tone, but there was something about the look in his eyes when he mentioned her name...I couldn't quite make it out. I dismissed this and nodded silently, knowing this would annoy Bellatrix beyond words.

The fool glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at her in response, preparing myself to get used to trying to be Saraya's friend. She wasn't easy to crack but she was...very different. Saraya preferred books, she preferred the Opera.

Cassiopeia and Saraya were best friends. They were completely opposite though, Saraya was a magical genius. She looked nothing like Bellatrix, there were always rumours she was adopted. Which wouldn't surprise me as it's also rumoured that Bellatrix is infertile. It would serve her right.

Back at the castle when I had returned Saraya was sitting alone in the common room of our dorms. In her hands she had a silk covered book, and in the glow of the fireplace she looked so at home, so mature. Unlike the rest of these girls.

A long time ago I thought the rest of my life would be with Saraya, we'd grow old together and all that. Now I know in my way of life I would have no time to give to a beautiful and loving wife like she would be. The times we would fall asleep reading together, like best friends, were uncountable, and forever stayed in my memories.

I realised then I had been staring at her for a while, the way she frowned when a part in the book became intense and how her face would soften and how she would almost cry when it got to sad parts...

The way her legs were covered by her tights and her body by a pink housecoat...

I coughed back the tears in my eyes, which caught her attention, her face lit up into a large smile and she turn down the corner of the page she was on and rushed over to hug me. I picked her up and span her round a little bit. It had been a long time since she and I had been able to be anywhere near each other.

Upon letting her down Saraya grabbed my forearm, I hissed out and winced. She looked at me, then my arm.

"Already?" Saraya whimpered, her eyes watering, knowing that soon enough she wouldn't be anywhere near me. I knew her intentions already, but time spent with her was worth the lies.

"Yes." I replied, touching the side of her face softly and brushing back her hair, she pulled me close to her and hugged herself tight to my chest. I stroked the top of her hair and took in the scent she let off, the most beautiful summer fruits filled my nostrils and I held her close to me. Never ever wanting to let go of her again.

"Then...it's almost time." Saraya murmured. And in the darkness I lifted her chin upwards and placed my lips softer than I'd ever placed my lips on any other woman's. In the stillness I could feel her heartbeat and like Romeo, my sin was purged.


	5. In the Business of Misery

I wrapped my arms around her, the beauty I held in my arms made the violent world around me disappear into nothing but a blur where only her face still existed. I sighed contentedly so I could take a deep breath in through the nose so I could take in that wondrous scent that came from her hair.

She smelt like a beautiful Japanese garden in the eves of May. Her warmth was wonderfully soothing like the slow southern breeze in the rural spaces of France on a hot summer's day.

At the time I thought she would be mine forever. I wasn't to know the horror that fate had in store for that innocent sweet young woman.

"So what were your first orders?" Saraya asked quietly, she too sounded as if she was taking in every part of me as I was her. "Nothing too grotesque I hope."

Saraya always did worry about me. It was so sweet that someone as sweet and perfect as this girl I held in my arms could ever care someone as vile as I. "He told me to keep an eye on you, see what you're getting up to. Whether you are on the right team. Of course you'll know what I'll say. You're faithful..." I planted a kiss on her left cheek. "...Wonderful..." And other on the right. "...Beautiful..." Another on her forehead. "And perfect." A giggle escaped her rosy lips.

"Thank you Barty. I just hope he won't ask the same of me, to take that mark...to...oh Barty he made Cassy kill that Winthrop boy, just because he's muggle born!" Saraya sobbed lightly, I took her into my arms again. I held my tongue, I didn't want to scare her with my own disgusting thoughts. "I mean, it's obvious I'm a half blood. Do you know of any pure bloods that are metimorphimagi? He's going to have someone kill me Barty...and I'm so so scared."

"Shush, it's okay Saraya. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. You're my entire world. The whole reason for my being. You're what I fight for. I won't let anyone harm you." I soothed. There was nothing more I could do for her. I had nothing else to offer. I had to tell her the rest. "He's requested your presence at the next meeting."

Saraya gasped, those emerald eyes flooded with tears and widened in fear. "No...No Barty you have to stop this! I can't go! My Mother won't protect me any more. She fears I'm too soft, too kind."

"It's not my decision to make, but how I wish it was my love. After the meeting will be the last time I will be seen in Hogwarts. Just after the final assembly. My Father thinks I'm going to a friends house to celebrate the end of my time here...but only we will know the truth."

I could see the fear spreading through her veins. How her skin suddenly went cold. Her eyes seemed distant. In that moment I feel like it was the time I saw the Saraya I loved and cared for die before my very eyes. From the next time I saw Saraya she wasn't the caring woman I fell for any more, but that is a different time and story than this.

The days that came and went seemed in a blur. Saraya wouldn't speak to me. Cassopiea was off doing her own thing and I could barely concentrate on the text in front of my eyes in potions. I needed to think of some way out of this mess, some way to save that poor innocent girl. Didn't the Dark Lord have enough loyal subjects? Didn't he already have a wide spread name that people feared? What would killing one girl accomplish?

I realised then I shouldn't have thought like that. But I was young and in love. I sent news by owl that Saraya was loyal to the cause. Told them she had confided in me that all she ever wanted was to please the Dark Lord. I hoped that would be enough to assuage his blood lust. Then I learned it wasn't blood my Master lusted for with the sweet young Saraya.

The meeting was to be held in the Black Family Mansion. It was customary these days, and I remember thinking that it would be too cruel a fate to kill someone in their own home.

I held myself well, waiting and being as patient as I could be. Soon I would see Saraya for the first time in what seemed like months. As she transcended the staircase, the façade of innocence she had drifted away. Her head was high, her shoulders back. Her hair cascaded down to her rear and the dress she wore would launch more than a thousand ships to their doom.

The dress hung off her shoulders like something from a Greek monument to a Goddess. And she herself carried the dress on her hips so well. Jewels hung from her ears and neck. It flowed down to her ample chest. The dress was a stunning dark blue, with jewels beneath the cups of her breasts as if to enhance her already stunning figure. I couldn't wrap my mind around this, how something of innocence as I once thought had turned into this elegant and sexual human being. It begged belief.

A cough pulled me from my stupor. A cackle next. I heard her before I saw her which was always the case. Lestrange always made the hairs on my neck stand on end.

"Had enough ogling there Barty-boy?" Bellatrix sneered at me, moving closer to her daughter. Next came that all powerful feeling that always burned when he was near. My Lord, the darkness itself.

"Now now Bella, play nicely, this is a joyous occasion." He spoke, Bellatrix dropped into a curtsy and I bowed myself also. Saraya curtsied but nothing too low and she kept her eyes on him the entire time. That was a no-go area. I tried to warn her with my eyes but she seemed to ignore me. "Your daughter seems to have...changed of late. Perhaps getting her mark finally made her realise the error of her ways?"

"Error my Lord?" I said before I realised what I was doing. I froze in panic. I had spoken out of turn, but he didn't seem to notice...he was captivated. He, the Lord Voldemort himself, was entranced as much as I was with Saraya.

"You have been most gracious to me Lord. Not only bestowing me with my Mark, but allowing me to be in your presence. You humble me." Saraya sounded like some automated robot. Built purely to woo and charm our Dark Lord. I could hardly believe it myself, seeing the Mark, seeing her dote on him. My jealousy swelled within me and my twitch came back. I felt my tongue rub against my top lip and tried to contain it.

"Saraya would you come with me? We have much to discuss..." My Lord said to her and offered his hand. Everyone else kept their heads low but I kept my eyes on their hands as they walked away. The anger inside me built up. I couldn't take it, I needed out of there. I needed to destroy something. Before I knew what I was doing I picked up my wand and made off for the dark serenity of night.


	6. Misery Loves It's Company

I couldn't believe the nerve of that half-breed whore. To double cross me, to turn her back on what we had and to become the puppet and love toy of our master...No. She was the puppeteer and he was dancing on string for her. Giving her all she wants and never testing her loyalty like he should.  
Where as I am tested night and day. Given tasks of pure evil magic. Using the three Unforgivables almost every single day. Not only that but I am paired with the obnoxious Bellatrix whom constantly reminds me that her and her little pet are the favourites of my Lord and I am just another lowly death eater who is at the bottom of the barrel.  
I finished school with my full honours and my poor sickly Mother begged my father to give me a job in the ministry with him. Every single second that ticked by filled me with frustration and boredom. I dreaded waking in the morning to the point when it came to killing those muggleborns at night I relished in the smell of their blood and their screams of terror. I noticed my twitch became more and more apparent in these days. And so did my father. He regularly scolded and chastised me for being like a snake in the grass. Scurrying around like I had something to hide. Little did he know I was always hiding something. Each time he gave me some menial task to do I envisioned his eyes widening with fear while I wrapped my fingers around his scrawny throat.  
Each morning I awoke and helped my Mother into the kitchen. She was the one person who had never wanted any more for me than to be happy and healthy. I tried my best to keep my pain at living from her. She didn't need the added worry. But I guess it wasn't my choice to make that morning. The first thing that went wrong is that I burned the toast. A trivial thing really but it upset me enough that it led to me kicking the cat. Which in turn bounded towards coats near the door and knocked them all over. Which I had to clear up of course. And when there was a rapping on our door I was the first to answer it.  
They held me back with magic. Tore my wand from my fingers and held me to the staircase. My poor mother wept and pleaded. Asked them why they were doing this. They remained silent. Only told her to step back and allow them to do their jobs.  
"You cowards. Fight me wand to wand!" I screamed at them. Struggling against their magical restraint. I heard more footsteps. I knew that stride. The stride I heard every night. He walked through the crowd of men and stood towering over me.  
"Bartemius Crouch Jr, you are being arrested on the charge of aiding and abetting He-who-shall-not-be-named and causing the death of dozens of innocent witches and wizards. Also the torture of Neville and Alice Longbottom. You have the right to remain silent but anything you say can and will be held against you."  
My Father stared at me the entire time he read off the list of allegations. I glared at him, my tongue twitching over my lip. He knew I was guilty some how and he wanted my Mother to see it. On that day I swore I would never forgive him for shaming me in her eyes. He would be the first death my wand made when I eventually got away from his grasp.


End file.
